Alana (Transformers)
Alana is a fictional character in the Transformers universe. Transformers: Generation 1 Alana is a leader among her people, the Tlalakans, encouraging them to rebel against Deceptitran, a Decepticon creation intended to squeeze energon out of her enslaved people. She has the invaluable ability to see beyond the surface and into the heart of the matter. This enables her to realize that the Autobots who arrive at her planet are friends instead of more of Deceptitran's droids. She also develops a "special" relationship with Seaspray, who shares her affinity for the water. Though she has the opportunity to become a robot in order to be with Seaspray, she chooses to remain who and what she is. She reassures Seaspray that the outer appearances may be different but, "inside we feel the same." It should that the name Alana comes from the Gaelic/Hawaiian community meaning "fair, beautiful, offering". Also in palynesian Alana means "new beginning". Animated series She only appears in the episode "Sea Change!". Seaspray intercepted an encrypted message from another planet. Perceptor deduced that the message was a request for aid and Optimus Prime conceded that they must respond to it. Cosmos suggested that he could carry Perceptor, Seaspray and Bumblebee to the distant planet in question in order to help. En route to the planet, they discovered that the message was from a robot called Deceptitran to the Decepticons; disappointed, the team decided to investigate the situation anyway. They landed and discovered a civilization resembling the early human/Incan/Aztec civilizations from Earth. The human-like creatures were being enslaved by Deceptitran and his drones in order to mine, collect and refine energon for the Decepticons. A resistance movement had taken shape on the planet through the use of a pool called the Well of Transformation that dissolved the body of whoever entered, leaving only the spirit/soul which then formed a new body of whatever sort their heart desired. The people of the planet used it to change into merpeople so that they could secretly use the waterways for their rebellion. Any drone that entered the pool, being soulless machines, were immediately dissolved to nothing as if by acid. Seaspray fell in love with Alana. Though she warned him against using the pool, Seaspray believed that there was more to himself than just a mechanical device; he decided that he must know that he had a soul, so he used the pool himself and successfully changed himself into a man. Discovering, however, that he could not fight well as a man, Seaspray chose to return to robot form. Alana alternately chose to become a robot that transformed into a boat. Together they worked to rescue Bumblebee (who had been kidnapped) and overthrow Deceptitran's hold on the planet. In the end, Alana chose to return to her original form, much to Seaspray's disappointment. They decided they wouldn't let their outer differences spoil the relationship and Seaspray motored them across the water and off into the sunset. See also * List of female Transformers References Category:Autobots Category:Extraterrestrial superheroes Category:Female Transformers Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Fictional ships Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors